horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees (original timeline)
Jason Voorhees was born June 13th 1946. He was born to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Elias eventually left his son and wife. At the time of Jason's birth he was born deformed. Dispite his appearance his mother loved him dearly. During the summer of 1957, Jason attended Camp Crystal Lake. His mother worked at the camp as a chef. Jason at the time was not a very good swimmer. The other children often ridiculed him for his appearance. One day at camp the children chased Jason into the lake. He cried for help but the counselors didn't hear his cries for help. Because his inability to swim, he drowned. The Murders Begin Mrs. Voorhees went crazy after Jason's death. She swore revenge on the people who were responsible for the death of her child. She planned for her revenge for one year. On June 13th 1958 she killed the teenagers that were supposed to have been watching the children. After this event the camp was closed. Years later Mrs. Voorhees hered about an attempt to re-open the camp. She set fire to the camp and poisoned the camps water supply. After these events occured locals dubbed the camp Camp Blood. The camp was deserted up until 1980, until a man named Steve Christy tried to re-open the camp that his parents once owned. Mrs. Voorhees snuck into the camp and killed Christy and six of the hired counselors. The only survivor of the massacare was a teenage girl named Alice. She fought off Mrs. Voorhees and killed her with a machete. After Alice killed Mrs. Voorhees, she got in a conoe and passed out. The next morning she woke up to the police calling out her name. after she was awake on the conoe, she was pulled into the water by Jason's deformed body. When she wakes up in the hospital the police tell her that it was just a dream. Part II Years later, Alice was at home trying to get over the horriable events that took place at the camp, when she was attacked by Jason who killed her with an ice pick. Jason then went back to the forest. Five years later, a man named Paul Holt opened up a camp counselor training ground near Camp Crystal Lake. Jason, now wearing a pillow case over his head to hide his deformed face, went back to the camp ground to scare away the counselors. After killing six of them, he strugglesd with a girl named Ginny, who drove a machete into Jason's shoulder. She then returned to the training ground with Holt, and they locked themselves in a cabin, minutes later Jason rammed through one of the windows and attacked one of the two remaining counselors. Part III The next day, Jason killed a couple living in a home near Crystal Lake and aquired new clothes. Then he made his way to a vacationing spot called Higgins Haven and killed ten vacationing teenagers. It was there he replaced the pillow case with his trademark hockey mask. The only survivor of Jason's rampage was a girl named Chris Higgins. While being chased by Jason, she took an axe and gashed it into the left side of his head. Part IV: Jason's "Alleged Death" Believing Jason to be dead, the paramedics took his body to the Wessex County Mourge, where he soon regained consciousness. When he returned to the camp he killed a few teenagers who were resting there. As he was about to kill a girl named Trish Jarvis, her brother Tommy distracted the mute murderer. Tommy then hacked Jason in the left side of his face until Jason's head was split, instantly killing him. Part V Tommy Jarvis pretends to be Jason and begins to slaughter, but poeple are suspicious because they know Jason is dead. Part VI: Jason Lives Many years later, Tommy Jarvis, Now in his early 20s, was having nightmares about Jason. Sneaking out of his institution where he resided, Tommy and his friend went to Eternal Peace Cemetery. To crematehis body. after they dug him out of the ground, they stabbed a meteal rodd into his heart. As they were about to cremate him, lighting struck the rod giving a burst of life. Jason killed tommy's friend, but Tommy escaped. Tommy fled to the local police office when he told the officer the event that took place, the officer thought he was crazy and put him in a cell for the night. After escaping the jail cell, Tommy went to what is now Camp Forest Green which was the old Camp Crystal Lake, by the time he reached the camp, Jason had killed a few counselors. Tommy wrapped a chain around Jason's neck and knocked him into the lake, once again Jason drowned. Part VII About Five years later, a girl named Tina Shepard who had telekinetic powers went to the lake to help get over the death of her father, who had died at the lake. While at the lake she used her powers to raise Jason from the water. Jason killed the teenagers at the site and Tina's mom Tina confronted Jason and forced him back into the lake with her powers. But Jason amazingly arose once more. Tina dared doing something risky - trying to resserect her father once more. It worked, and her father wrestled Jason back into the lake. Part VIII Years later, Jason was resurrected by an electric cabel. Then he climbed aboard a cruise ship bound for Manhattan. He was killed again after being engulfed by toxic waste and washed back into his home, Camp Crystal Lake. Part 8.5 A fews later he came back again (as stated in the novel hate kill repeat) after killing the police divers that discovered his body. he also killed some campers at the lake. Jason ran across some serial killers whose goal was to clean up America by killing sinners. Jason was eventually was thrown from the hotel. Part IX: Jason Goes to Hell After having been thrown from the hotel he was implied on the wings of a metal phoenix in the fountain outside the hotel. He recovered, but only to be blown away by the F.B.I., his heart was still beating which hypnotized people into eating it. The heart possesses person after person, but Jason's reign finally ends when his soul is stabbed. At the end, Freddy's clawed glove grabs Jason's mask and pulls it down to hell. Freddy vs Jason In the year 2003 he was brought to life again by the dream killer Freddy Krueger to help restore the fear of Freddy to the kids of Elm Street. But once Jason killed one kid of Elm Street he couldn't stop. Which lead up to a battle beetween Freddy and Jason which Jason was said to win. Part XI In the year 2008 Jason was captured and held at the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. He escaped and was eventually frozen with one of his victims. His victim named Rowen woke up in the year 2455 they were in a space cruiser. Jason killed the crew of students but was eventually flung out of the ship and sufficating in space. It is unknown if he is dead for good.